1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for affixing a valve to a pressurized container and a container equipped with such a device.
2. Background Information
For dispensing liquids under pressure, a valve is affixed to the metal container intended to receive the fluid to be dispensed In a known manner, the valve comprises a valve body in which an ejection conduit is formed to assure the exit of the liquid Generally this valve is integrally joined to the upper portion of the container (when the container is placed on a base) with the aid of a metal collar, the fixation of which is done by crimping it either to the upper edge of the container or to the upper edge of a metal dome closing off the upper portion of the container However, a crimping collar cannot always be used; this is the case when the height required for the crimping would make the valve too high, as well as when the container has an oval form in horizontal section, because the diameter of the crimping collar is very close to the short axis of the oval section, if the container has relatively small dimensions. In that case it is necessary to use some other valve fixation system The problem is accordingly to discover a system that is sufficiently effective that there will be no risk that the valve will break off under the influence of the pressure inside the container.